Component 4. Theory Development Activities. Analyses will be conducted that focus on the etiology, developmental course, and outcomes of CD, developmental course for girls, outcomes related to CD in adolescence (such as high risk sexual behavior), contextual factors that disrupt parenting practices, replication of delinquency models in high risk samples. Examine the effects of parent substance use on child behavior and evaluate the unique impact of norm setting within parent-child interactions on the development of more serious forms of antisocial behavior. Key staff. Dishion, Paterson, Forgatch, Bank, Capaldi.